This disclosure relates generally to tools employed in planting and gardening including planting activities. More particularly, this disclosure relates to tools employed for planting bulbs.
A number of tools have been advanced to facilitate the planting of bulbs. Such tools typically address the task of digging a relatively small bore into the ground at a depth which may be from 4 inches to 8 inches below ground level so that the bulb may be placed in the ground and covered. While conventional common gardening tools such as small shovels, spades and other implements can be employed for planting bulbs, specialized augers and bulb planters are also widely used.
One conventional type of bulb planter to which the present invention relates, employs a pair of cooperative rounded legs which are hinged. The distal end of each leg has a rounded profile which forms a generally cylindrical bore with a plurality of end recesses to facilitate penetration into the ground. The legs extend to a pair of upper lever-type arms. The arms connect with an upper handle which has a telescopic form. To actuate pivotal movement of the working ends of the legs, the arms are biased outwardly, but may manually be moved toward each other which, in turn, causes the working ends to pivot outwardly. One of the deficiencies of the latter noted conventional bulb planter is that the telescopic movement of the handle may result in pinching or even cutting the user while it is being used to prepare the hole for the bulb to be planted.